


I'm Home

by HyukaDolphinScream



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Soft Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyukaDolphinScream/pseuds/HyukaDolphinScream
Summary: You've been wedded to Soobin for four years now. Life has never been this perfect. Your daughter Choi Seunghee is turning one on the eleventh of May. Soobin is working hard to throw a very extravagant party for his princess. You were against it at first, but you saw how his eyes shone while looking at your daughter. You were swayed and reluctantly agreed. You weren't allowed to work yet, since Soobin told you to stop for a little while. Only until Seunghee can finally stand up on her own two feet.No matter how long it will take him, you were always waiting. With his favorite food, fully charged massager, and of course, your hugs and kisses which he loves the most. Those two words that bring you joy and contentment. You couldn't wait to hear them again.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Original Female Character(s)





	I'm Home

You waited patiently, body hunched over on the dining table. You kept the Cheese Boat in the oven, remembering that your husband likes his cheese and bread a little more toasted. You hummed a song you've been hearing from the radio for a while now. It was cheerful, it helped you ease the boredom and tiredness trying to overcome you. It was 10 in the evening. You were tired and you felt your eyelids closing impulsively, only to be shaken up since you bumped your head on the table. "Ow." You grumbled and stood up. You'll eventually fall asleep if you just sat on the chair. 

You were plenty tired since Seunghee didn't let you sleep earlier in the afternoon. It was supposed to be your relaxation time. Soobin had just left with the lunchbox you packed for him. His workmates often tease him for it. He just smiled back and pridefully said- "Well my wife loves me so much that she doesn't want me to eat the grub you guys call _food_ in the cafeteria. Suck it up." You had a good laugh, remembering that moment. While telling the story, his chest was puffed out, he looked so proud and was staring at you. Probably waiting for a compliment. "Aigoo. That's right bub. I love you so so much. " You smushed his cheeks and made kissing noises. He chuckled and pulled away from you, saying that he shouldn't be babied anymore. 

Back to Seunghee. She was asleep when his father left. You were about to take a dip in the tub when your daughter cried hard. You sighed, getting out of the bathroom butt naked. "What does my baby want hm? Does she want to bathe with mommy?" Seunghee looked at you with her large doe eyes, cute dimples showing up as she slowly curved her lips into a wide smile. You cooed, grabbing the baby seat inside of your cabinet. You decided to take a bath with her on the small furniture. After battling Seunghee to get in the chair, you finally succeeded. 

You let out a tired sigh. You placed her in front of the tub, keeping your distance of course. Just enough so you can reach her, yet not too close to get her wet. Luckily, she was quietly watching you, fully behaved like an angel. After taking a bath, you tried to get Seunghee to sleep since you needed some as well. But she didn't want to. So you sucked it up and just read a book while she was in your arms, playing with your hair and giggling when your long black tresses tickled her nose. After reading for two hours, your daughter fell asleep. 

You were about to thank the Heavens for being merciful, but you saw the time and groaned silently. It was time to cook dinner. You tied your hair up in a bun so it won't get in the way when you're working. You decided to cook Soobin's most favorite food in the world, bread. You saw a recipe that you were intrigued about. It was a long baguette with an empty center. The hollow part of the bread was filled with cheese, meat, and vegetables. You wanted to surprise your husband and got to work. You were used to kneading bread and baking since you own a small bakery. It's managed by you and your best friend, Dara. She's a very cheerful gal. 

Much to your dismay, she was the one that suggested the "break" thingy. She said that she wanted his niece spoiled with love and affection. You gave in and agreed, reminding her to not accept any offers for a franchise. You wanted to keep the bakery authentic. Every product in your shop was made solely by you and Dara's skillful hands. Luckily, you get to work from home (sometimes, even sneakily). You start to bake pastries and desserts and ask Dara to fetch them from your house. Seeing how desperate you were to work, the three of you came to an agreement. 

Soobin agreed that you do it twice a month. He didn't want you to overwork yourself and lose time for your daughter. Not that you've ever thought that working is more valuable than Seunghee. You just hated feeling trapped and bored with doing nothing but take care of your baby. You wanted to be of help too, financially. Your feet are starting to hurt from all that pacing around in the house. You looked at the clock. It's exactly eleven in the evening. You sighed. Your stomach was growling since you haven't eaten yet. You wanted to share a plate with your husband and feed him. 

"Don't make me wait for a while idiot. I feel like I'm about to faint. I'm tired, hungry, and in need of hugs and kisses." You huffed while talking to yourself. You sounded touch-starved and ridiculous. But it was true. You miss your husband, even though he only left 10 hours ago. You walked towards the oven. You lowered the heat and turned the appliance on. The temperature was just enough to keep the cheese melted without burning it. You sang while swaying your hips. You removed the jug of cold water from the fridge and put lemon slices on it. Soobin likes lemon water, it was weird at first but you started to like it as well. 

While singing your favorite song, you didn't notice Soobin opening the door and walked towards you. "I'm home." You hummed the rest of the lyrics you don't know, hiccupping when you felt his strong arms wrapping around your waist. A low voice spoke against your nape. "Is my wife tired of waiting? Sorry, there was an accident in the shortcut I was taking and I had to go the long route." He grumbled, his tired and husky voice sending chills down your spine. He put his head on your shoulder, sniffing your neck. You pulled away and faced him, slapping him on the chest. "Yah, stop smelling me. I probably smell like crap." He chuckled and shook his head no, pulling you closer towards him. 

"Nah, you smell like you're in need of kisses and loving sweetheart." He said teasingly, peppering kisses all around your face. You kept on laughing as it felt ticklish, you pinched his elbow, signaling him to stop. You pulled his face away from yours. He frowned, about to protest when you got on your tiptoes, softly pressing your lips against his. It was gentle and loving, not hurried or forceful. He sighed against your mouth and tapped your bottom, urging you to jump. You followed and jumped. He carried you to the sink and walked away slowly, admiring your features. 

Your bun was loose and very messy. Strands of hair framed your face and your eyes looked tired, yet there was a glimmer of playfulness and joy in them. To Soobin, you looked like the most beautiful woman in the world. He was very happy to be your spouse. He didn't regret choosing you over someone else. "Are you just going to stare at me until midnight? We need to eat bub. I'm hungry. Haven't eaten dinner yet since I wanted to eat it with you." You pulled him back to you by wrapping your short legs against his large build. He looked at you apologetically while you just smiled and kissed his nose. 

"Let's eat okay? I'll feed you." He nodded and carried you down from the sink. He then sat down on the chair, waiting patiently for you. You smiled warmly and placed the jug of water on the table. You wore mittens and carefully removed the bread from the oven, putting it gently on the table. You saw his eyes sparkle and he let out a surprised gasp. "Oh, you didn't have to! Thank you, wife. This looks very delicious." Soobin pulled you closer to him and breathed in your scent. You pat his head affectionately, placing a chaste kiss on his temple. "It's a reward for being a sweet husband and father. Let's eat hm? I'll massage your sore shoulders after." He nodded and you sat down beside him. 

You sliced down the bread, admiring the melted cheese oozing from it. Soobin's mouth watered, you were really good at what you do. He felt his heart swell again, he thanked the Gods for being kind and giving him a wonderful wife such as yourself. You used your chopsticks to pick it up. You held it against your husband's mouth, watching him stuff the whole thing in his mouth. You laughed and pinched his cheeks full of food. "Is it good?" You asked gently. He smiled with his stuffed face, giving you two thumbs-up while doing a weird dance. You chuckled and sliced one for yourself as well, munching on the bread. It was good, the cheese was salty but the veggies gave a hint of bitterness, balancing it out. The meat was tender and perfectly cooked, contrasting the crunchy outside of the bread. You were satisfied with the food, taking notes. you wanted to serve it in your café. 

Soobin looked at you while you spaced out. You had bags under your eyes but your skin still glowed. You looked healthy, just tired. He felt guilty, knowing that he could've spent his spare hours taking care of Seunghee with you. But he wanted to throw the most unforgettable birthday party for your daughter. He promised himself that after the party was thrown, the next birthday will be tamer. He wanted to focus on guiding your daughter after all. He missed the little princess. "Babe I'll feed you. You're spacing out." You snapped out of it and smiled sheepishly at him. He chuckled and ruffled your hair with his large hand. It gave you comfort. 

"Sorry. I thought about adding this recipe to the bakery, after tweaking the recipe of course. I'm also quite sleepy, I don't think I can massage you today. I'll get you back alright? " You said with a soft whisper, voice barely audible to Soobin. He decided to speed things up, he wanted to cuddle you and fall asleep in his arms. The both of you ate silently. You volunteered to wash the dishes but he pushed you to the stairs. He told you to brush your teeth and get ready for bed. You were too tired to argue so you went upstairs to your room. You looked over at your daughter sleeping peacefully. You smiled, she looked very gorgeous. 

You washed your face sloppily, skincare long forgotten. After giving birth to Seunghee, you doubted that Soobin would be turned off with your appearance. The both of you are already married and you gave birth to his child. Nothing can take away his love from you. You meticulously brushed your teeth though, Soobin loved kisses before sleeping. Meanwhile, your husband had finished washing the dishes. He went upstairs to your room and saw you close your eyes while sitting up, leaning on the headboard of your bed. "Wife, let's get you comfortable hm?" You nodded and made grabbing motions towards him. He chuckled and carried you bridal style, softly laying you down on the bed. 

He showered your face with kisses, you smiled and laughed breathily, each action making you more sleepy. He kissed you on the lips, you responded lazily, wrapping your legs around his. "I love you." He whispered in between kisses. You hummed back and giggled. "Mmh, love you too husband." He kissed you softly on the lips again before pulling you closer. You snuggled on his chest comfortably, already close to falling asleep. "Rest well. I love you, and thank you for being my wife and the mother of our child." Soobin smiled affectionately and kissed the top of your head, falling asleep as well. 


End file.
